No one else like me
by ruz
Summary: A songfic. Base on the song Follow Me. Starring Seifer and Zell. Reviews!!!


Disclaimers:  
  
Nothing belongs to me. The song, Follow Me belongs to Uncle Kracker. The characters used belong to Squaresoft. I only own the idea.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Yes, again, another songfic. I seem to like to write songfics. I just can't help but write one when I hear a very nice song.  
  
This fic is based on the song Follow Me. A very nice song.  
  
I always feel that Seifer is very proud, arrogant, and ego. And When I heard this song, I just couldn't help but think of Seifer. Because the person in this song seem to be very ego too.  
  
Want to know why? Read on.  
  
By listening to the song while reading this fic will produce a very good effect.  
  
I strongly encourage you to do so.  
  
  
  
Nobody else like me  
  
1.1 You don't know how you met me, you don't know why  
  
Shit, not Seifer again! Zell thought, as he saw Seifer walking towards the training centre.  
  
You can't turn around and say good-bye  
  
Zell tried to hide, but it was too late. Seifer had managed yet again to spot him.  
  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
  
There's no hiding now. Zell thought, as Seifer headed his way.  
  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
  
"Hello, Chicken-wuss." Seifer teased, as Zell grew red with anger.  
  
I'm singing....   
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Follow me, everything is alright  
  
Seifer smirked, both hands on his hips, looking down at Zell.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
Up till now, Zell had managed to keep his temper in check, and Seifer tried once more.  
  
And if you want to leave, but I can guarantee  
  
"Come on, Chicken-wuss. Too tired to even keep me company?" Seifer taunted.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
  
And he finally succeeded in getting a respond.  
  
I'm not worry 'bout the ring you wear  
  
Zell swings his fist towards Seifer's face and punched him.  
  
Cause as long as no one knows, than nobody can care  
  
Seifer's lower lip started to bleed, and he licked his blood.  
  
Your feeling guilty, and I'm well aware  
  
Oh on! Did I hit him too hard? Zell thought.  
  
But you don't look ashamed, and baby I'm not scared  
  
But he deserved it. Zell comfort himself, as Seifer didn't seem to be in much pain.  
  
I'm singing...  
  
Seifer walked towards him.  
  
Follow me, everything is alright  
  
Spitted his blood out and smirked again.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
Zell suddenly remembered that hitting a Discipline Committee would get you into big trouble.  
  
And if you want to leave, but I can guarantee  
  
He tried to escape, but tripped over a stone.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
  
Seifer's a jinx…I swear. Thought Zell bitterly.  
  
Won't give you money, I can't give you the sky  
  
When he saw Zell fell down, Seifer immediately rushed to his side.  
  
It's better off if you don't ask why  
  
"Zell! Are you alright?" Seifer asked, worried.  
  
I'm not the reason that you go stranded  
  
Zell's leg hurts. It hurts a lot, and he can't move it.  
  
We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay  
  
"Oh hell… I think I broke something."  
  
Follow me, everything is alright  
  
Seifer casted a cure on Zell, and Zell's leg no longer hurt.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
He inspected Zell's leg, making sure that is it not broken.  
  
And if you want to leave, I can guarantee  
  
Knowing that there is nothing wrong with his leg, Zell tried to tell Seifer about it.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
  
But seeing Seifer getting so worried, he changed his mind  
  
You don't know how you met me, you don't know why  
  
Oh shit! I need to go meet Selphie and Irvine later!  
  
You can't turn around and say good-bye  
  
Zell tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
  
Oh hell…what to do now?  
  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
  
Looking at Seifer, Zell cleared his throat and asked.  
  
I'm singing...  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
Follow me, everything is alright  
  
"Can you help me? I need to get up."  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
Seifer raised a delicate eyebrow. "So, are you begging me?"  
  
And if you want to leave, but I can guarantee  
  
Zell glared at him. "If you don't wanna help, just say so!"  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
  
Suddenly, Zell is lifted up.  
  
Follow me, everything is alright  
  
"You're so light. Do you eat at all?"  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
"That's none of your business! Put me down!"  
  
And if you want to leave, but I can guarantee  
  
Seifer let go of Zell, and Zell hit the ground.  
  
You won't find nobody else like me  
  
Seifer looked down at Zell, "You said so."  
  
Follow me, everything is alright  
  
"Fine!" Zell looked up at Seifer and suddenly realized that Seifer is actually very tall.  
  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
  
How tall is he? Zell wondered.  
  
And if you want to leave, but I can guarantee  
  
Then Seifer extended his hand and said, "I'll carry you."  
  
You won't find nobody else like me.  
  
Hesitating for a moment, Zell grabbed his hand. "Why not?"  
  
……  
  
……  
  
It wouldn't hurt. Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note (Not again?):  
  
Sorry, but I need to tell you something.  
  
Please! Pleasepleaseplease!!!! Reviews! I need them! I'm begging for them!  
  
Anything would do.  
  
Thanks. (  
  
And also……  
  
If you enjoy this songfic, you can read the other songfic, Longer, that I wrote. It would be much better than this, I assure you. Even thought the time I spend on this fic is longer than my first one, I kinda think that the fic sucks. Because I was actually rushing through this fanfic, as I really wanted to put this up fast.  
  
By the way……  
  
Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!  
  
Don't forget about it. ( 


End file.
